Together at Last
by hanyou33
Summary: sorry can't spoil story. Must read.
1. Default Chapter

_**Together at Last **_

**_Chapter one._**

!!!Ring...!!! The 1st bell rang.

Hiiiiii... Miroku. Songo greeted him.

Songo?! Is that you?! How are you? I haven't seen you since you left on vacation to Mexico.

I'm doing great. I had a blast how has you're summer been?

Pretty good.

Inuyasha walks up. Hey guys, have you seen Kagome?

Ya, I saw her at the library.

Ok thanks Songo. I wanted to catch her before we get to class. See you later guys. Inuyasha rushes off.

So..... Songo you got a date for Friday night? Miroku's hand slowly creped up Songo's back....

SMACK!!!!

Ow! What was that for?!!

You know very well what that was for.

Kagome walks up. Hey guys, have u seen Inuyasha?

Ya he just went to go get you at the library.

Oh ok thanks guys. I hope I can catch him... Kagome muttered to herself.

Now Songo where were we?

Smack!!!!

OW! WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR!!!!?

Songo gives Miroku a hard look

Ill um... be quiet now.

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Hey Inuyasha slow down.

Huh? Oh Hey Kagome I was just looking for you.

Yeah I know Song told me.

Oh ok then. !!!!!!!!Ring!!!!!!!!

There's the bell see you in class.

Ok bye KagomeBlows her a kiss

Bye

In class the teacher Mr.Jaken was telling everyone about the wonders of physics. Hello

Everyone I'm your new teacher Mr.Jaken and today well will learn about physics. Lesson one Gravity. Blah, Blah, Blah. Mr.Jaken went on and on about physics. While Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Songo started noisily chatting to each other.

So did you hear? We have a new principle. I think his name is Goshinki something. Miroku said.

Wow a new principle... came from Inuyasha lets pull some pranks Miroku.

Defiantly

ahem! Mr. No Tama is their a problem?

No sir

Then perhaps you can explain to me why we have gravity.

Well um...er...uh...

That's what I thought now take your seat.

Yes sir. (Inuyasha sits down)

End of the day

Wow what a rough day, says Miroku

I know that Mr.Jaken really scares me.

Hey guys. Songo and Kagome meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha. Hey guys first day back was immense right? Right? Said Miroku

Yes they said simultaneously.

So who wants to go to that new dance club tonight? Asked Kagome.

Miroku and Songo both shook their heads. Sorry Kagome but Miroku already asked me out tonight. Yep were going to see Alien vs. Predator.

Hey uh...Miroku Why do you want to go see that one?

Because Inuyasha it's the only horror playing and Songo cuddles up with me when we see horror flicks. Ah replies Inuyasha.

Well Inuyasha and I won't keep you bye guys.

Bye Inuyasha bye Kagome. Bye Replies Inuyasha

So Kagome when does the club open?

Actually it doesn't open until the end of the week on Friday.

Oh says Inuyasha. Ok then what do you want to do instead for tonight?

Well I was thinking that maybe since the weather for tonight is supposed to be crummy we could rent a movie.

Ok which one?

Well how about I choose the movie and it will be a surprise.

Well... ok Ill be at your place for lets say seven? Said Inuyasha. Sure, I just have to run some errands first. Replied Kagome.

Ok I'll see you then Kagome bye. Bye Inuyasha she replied.


	2. Chapter Two

Hi guys if you want me to keep writing send me your reviews. This next chapter starts off at 5 minutes to 7 and guess who bumps into Inuyasha before he can get to Kagome's house. By the reviews I get I will decide to add on to my story or to stop where I am.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sings as he's getting changed to over to Kagome's

(I love ya bay bah! together at last. Finally... together....)

Bye mom, bye Myoga.

Ah nothing can go wrong now. Inuyasha walks over to Kagome's house. (Its only two blocks away) Uh-oh looks like rain better hurry.

Back to Kagome.

Kagome's singing while setting everything up for Inuyasha.(Lalalala together for ever!).

Ding! Oh popcorns done.

2 minutes later. Well everything is setup for us, oh I can't wait! Oops, I still have to change. Got to hurry!

Back to Inuyasha

huff Puff

Hello Inuyasha.

Huh? Ki...? Kikyo...?

Yes it's me Inuyasha. Are you glad I'm back?

Um... I guess. But what about what you said before?

Oh you mean about ugh... Your friends? I wasn't being serious. I hope you didn't take it seriously.

Ya ok... I guess but, what about you? You've changed and....(he was cut off y the sounds of rain) Well listen Kikyo I have to go I have a date with Kagome tonight.

Wait! Why not go with me instead we could have a really fun time.

Listen Kikyo I don't like you, I never liked you the only reason I kept you around was because you never stopped bugging me. Besides I'm already in a relationship with Kagome and I don't need you so goodbye says Inuyasha.

No! I won't let you go to her!

Hey! Back off Kikyo!

Kikyo forced herself on Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to evade her but her miko powers stopped him and froze him dead in his tracks.

Now Inuyasha... She asked in a whiney voice. Who do you love, me......or (ugh) Kagome.

Inuyasha answers quickly. Kagome!

Wrong answer! Inuyasha is now pressed up against a house now and Kikyo zaps him with a jolt of miko power. Ahhhhh! Inuyasha screams in agony. Kikyo walks up to Inuyasha really close. And plants a big fat kiss right on his lips. Inuyasha resists.

Omigod! Inuyasha how could you?! Yelled Kagome.

No, Kagome it's not what it looks like. Please believe me.

And after all we did together. It was just a big lie!

No Kagome it's not.... Inuyasha was cut of by Kikyo. Yes! Its true Kagome, Inuyasha loves me not you.

No it can't be...Kagome runs off crying in the rain down the street. Inuyasha sees his chance to escape and takes it. Yah! Inuyasha pushes Kikyo back and runs away.

Oof! Hey! Inuyasha come back here! Inuyasha runs off after Kagome.

Inuyasha POV. Kagome wait up! Please at least hear me out.

No, don't you dare! Inuyasha grabs Kagome's arm. Inuyasha you let go of me right now or I'll call the police. I can't let you go not until you hear me out at least. Listen....

Kagome I was on the way to your house when I spotted Kikyo. She deliberately kept me from coming to you. She asked me for a date but I said I was on my way to go see you because we have a date.

You expect me to believe that!?

Well do you?

(slap) Inuyasha stands there with a stunned look on his face.

No! and don't you dare come near me again Inuyasha I hate you!...


	3. Chapter Three

Hi people, got your reviews. Thank you. I will update only if I get enough reviews so, send me your reviews. This took about an hour to write and Thanks again. Oh and I started using quotes. Here is the next chapter in Together at last, please enjoy.

chapter3 Together at Last

No, don't you dare! Inuyasha grabs Kagome's arm. Inuyasha you let go of me right now or I'll call the police. I can't let you go not until you hear me out at least. Listen....

Kagome I was on the way to your house when I spotted Kikyo. She deliberately kept me from coming to you. She asked me for a date but I said I was on my way to go see you because we have a date.

You expect me to believe that!?

Well do you?

No! And don't you dare come near me again Inuyasha I hate you!

Three days later.

Inuyasha's POV:

"Damn, why won't that wench listen?!" He asked rhetorically. The clock struck 4:00 in the afternoon on Saturday. "

Maybe I should call her again..." Beepbeepbeep Inuyasha had Kagome's number on speed dial.

Ring ring "Hello?" Came the voice from the other end. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome there?" "No sorry Inuyasha she went to the mall with Songo." "She should be back in about two hours." "Oh ok thank you." click

"Maybe I should get her something...hmmm..."

"Let's see...I've already sent her, her favourite flowers, some expensive imported chocolates, and some sweet candy."

"Damn what else is their left to give her?!" "Maybe I'll go to the mall and figure something out, I know I'll...um man... I'm way over my head here."

I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'll have to call Miroku on this.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. "Ah still got the old finger."

Ring "Hello?" Said Miroku.

"Hi Miroku? It's Inuyasha." "I need your help."

"It's Kagome, I need to win her back" "Can you help?"

"Inuyasha you came to the right person" "I'll be over there in about ten minutes." Said Miroku. "

Bye" Said Inuyasha. "Click".

Ten minutes later.

Ding dong

"Ah that must be Miroku". "Hi Miroku".

"Hi Inuyasha". "So what's your problem?"

It took Inuyasha about five minutes to tell Miroku the whole story before he thought of an idea.

"Inuyasha I have an idea..." "go to the mall find Kagome apologize your heart out, go see a movie and buy some flowers."

"That's your great plan?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically "Thanks Miroku, I will consider it, goodbye." Inuyasha kicks Miroku out and slams the door on him.

Kagome's POV

"Hey Songo how does this look?" asked Kagome.

"Ok I guess...here try this one!" said Songo.

"Ya... I like this one." Said Kagome. It was a sleek black dress with a beautiful corset on it.

"Do you think Inuyasha will like it?" said Kagome. The truth is Kagome actually believed Inuyasha, and was planning to make up tonight.

"I'm sure he will love it Kagome." Said Songo.

Instantly someone grabbed Kagome and spun her around revealing the one thing she didn't need right now, Koga. (I'm not sure that's the right spelling for Koga's name but, whatever.)

"Hey Kagome baby what say you and I go catch a movie?" Said Kago.

"Sorry Koga I'm uh...think Kagome think! on a date with Inuyasha and if he sees me with you he's going to do what he does every time, kick your ass.

"Really Kagome? Because my underground sources tell me that you have broken up with him."

Kagome was now being pressed hard against the wall and was in a bit of pain.

So Kagome I'll ask you again want to out?"

Then a voice came from right behind Koga and yanked him away from Kagome.

"Hey jerk, the lady said no so leave her alone."

"Ya, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I will kick your ass if you don't leave right now."

"Well kick this!"

Koga instantly spun around and swung a punch at Inuyasha who used this to his advantage by grabbing it and almost breaking it.

"Ow!" yelled Koga. "Ok Inuyasha I'll go! I'll go!"

By now everyone in the mall was looking at them duke it out.

"Good now stay away from Kagome ok?!"

"Yes, Yes! I'll go I'll go! Just let go!"

Inuyasha had almost forgotten he was still twisting Koga's arm.

"Now scram!" "Or else!" Koga ran screaming down the hall with everyone looking at him and laughing.

"Kagome, are you alright..." He began but he was cut off at the sight of tears down Kagome's eyes and a sudden meaningful kiss right on his lips.

The second after that he realized that Kagome forgave him and that she loved him.

Songo had left Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle of their kiss and wandered down the halls shopping. But, she did not get one store before seeing Miroku's silly grin at another woman. So Songo went up to him grabbed his ear and dragged him back to her car where surprisingly Inuyasha and Kagome were already.

It was now five a clock and they all headed home. Songo dropped Inuyasha and Kagome at Kagome's house because she new that they had some talking to do.

"Bye Kagome, bye Inuyasha". Said Songo as she dropped them off.

"Bye guys". Replied Kagome.

"So Kagome do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Inuyasha I could never stay mad at you. Yes I do forgive you but, to make it up to me you have to take me to that new club tomorrow night ok?" She asked.

"Ok see you then Kagome. Bye"

"Bye" Replied Kagome".


	4. Kikyo's Revenge

Hi sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway here is the next chapter in Together Forever. Enjoy.

Chapter Four

The Next Day

Three days had past since the fight in the hall and Inuyasha and Kagome were closer then ever before now.

It was lunch time and Inuyasha and Kagome were running around playing a good old game of rugby.

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha stop that, giggle" said Kagome as she tackled Inuyasha.

Kikyo's POV

"Look at that! How could he choose her over me?!" said Kikyo. "I dunno... I think they go great together." said Yura. "What was that Yura?!" said Kikyo. "Well I mean look at them, could they possibly be happier?" "Yura remember you work for me and I have a plan" Said Kikyo. "Uh-oh I know that face you have a really evil plan don't you?". "Yes I do" replied Kikyo.

"Ah I love these clothes that I bought and I hope Inuyasha isn't late" said Kagome as she put on some of her new clothes.

"Ba, ba, ba just u and me babe together forever" sang Inuyasha s he jumped out of the shower and into his clothes to go pick Kagome up.

"Inuyasha", his mom called "You're going to be late". "Yes mom I'm coming".

"Got to hurry" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he got into his car and drove off to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha drove to Kagome's house rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Kagome you look great!" said Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. You're not looking so bad yourself you no" replied Kagome.

"Shall we go then?". "Yes, bye mom bye dad.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the club.

"Come on Inuyasha"

"Ok, ok let's go" said Inuyasha.

They go inside the club.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk in the club and sit on the sides to wait for the current dance to finish.

"Hey Kagome while were waiting why don't I go get us some something to drink ok?"

"Ok Inuyasha".

Inuyasha walks over to the bar and orders a couple of diet Pepsi's for him and Kagome.

Kagome's POV.

Kagome turns to look at Inuyasha when all of her friends suddenly swarm around her.

"Kagome!" they all shout at once.

"Who's that guy your with?"

"Where's Hojo?"

"Hey he's cute".

"Um guys...that's Inuyasha my date".

"Your date?!".

Meanwhile

Inuyasha got the drinks and headed over to Kagome when someone said his name in the middle of the dance floor. He instinctively headed that direction. He saw someone head out he back door. He looked back at Kagome but she was still swarmed by her friends.

Inuyasha ducked out the door quickly and right as he headed out he noticed an unusual scent in the air. He turned around and a cloth full of chloroform put him to sleep immediately.

End of chapter 4


End file.
